Dedications of Ranma
by DarkFocus
Summary: None available, besides it's a songfic. First up is LP.
1. Papercut

DarkFocus Inc. is proud to present:

Ranma Half Sonfic 1.1: Legacy of Hybrid Theory/Meteora: Papercut

Disclaimer: I own neither Ranma nor characters, nor do I own the songs created by Linkin' Park. I do own this work of fiction though. Do not ask how the characters have come into possession of any skills or talents for music/singing, for that is unimportant. This group of songs seems to best describe Ranma and his life, in my opinion. Have fun reading!

Guide- '…' Thoughts

- "…" Speech

- […] Lyrics

All above will mostly be in certain people.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Nerima - Sunday, 10:00 AM

In Nerima, various inhabitants were staring as white objects fell from the sky, littering the ground. No, it wasn't snow, given it was late spring. And no, it wasn't the stolen panties of many women due to a raid from the pervert named Happosai. All it was, in reality, was a small sheet of paper, inviting everyone to a concert of sorts, hosted by Ranma. 

The boy in question grinned as he jumped from roof to roof, sending the papers in all directions. He even left one at his mother's house. In his head, Ranma had hoped that this would go somewhat smoothly, since it had taken a month to plan. He now had everything in place. The concert was planned to start at 1:00 PM, which gave everyone enough time to witness the grand event. It was a joint effort though, and his help came from three that had become semi-friends after the Saffron incident. Two were Ryouga and Mousse, and the third would be shown later.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Nerima - Sunday, 12:45 PM

Ranma smirked as everyone, including Tarou, Happosai, Cologne, Genma (as a panda), Soun, Nodoka (hence the reason for the panda form), and even a disguised Kiima with child Saffron appeared. As Ranma smiled slightly, he remembered how the demi-god was thankful Ranma had stopped him. Ranma still hated the thought of killing, but at least now he could think of it as a mercy killing.

Ranma, with a bit of help, set up everything and was now ready to begin the show. Of course, after the concert was through, he had a few extra 'plans to carry out. Those were of no consequence though, so he had all the time in the world. '5 more minutes… This should be good. Nerima, I am chaos. I'll disrupt you once again, on a grand scale…' Now, it was time.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Nerima - Sunday, 1:00 PM

Everyone in the crowd hushed as the curtain blocking the view of the stage opened, revealing Ranma, Ryouga, and Mousse, with the band Linkin' Park behind them. Then, as Ranma noted, everyone seemed to become slightly confused. Ranma decided now was the time to start. "Thank ya all for coming here today. As ya can clearly see, we have a band here, but we'll be doing the singing." At this, Ranma pointed to himself, Ryouga, and Mousse. "This first song is dedicated to just about everything in my current life." With this, Linkin' Park started up the song.

Ranma: 

[Why does it feel like night today?   
Something in here's not right today.  
Why am I so uptight today?   
Paranoia's all I got left.  
I don't know what stressed me first  
or how the pressure was fed, but  
I know just what it feels like  
to have a voice in the back of my head.  
It's like a face that I hold inside,  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes,  
A face watches every time I lie,  
A face that laughs every time I fall.]

Ryouga/Mousse:

[And watches everything.] 

Ranma:

[So I know that when it's time to sink or swim,  
That the face inside is hearing me, right beneath my skin]

Ryouga:

[It's like I'm / paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a / whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin]

Ranma:

[I know I've got a face in me  
points out all the mistakes to me.  
You've got a face on the inside too and  
your paranoia's probably worse.  
I don't know what set me off first, but I know what I can't stand.  
Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is,  
I can't add up to what you can, but  
Everybody has a face that they hold inside,  
A face that awakes when they close their eyes,  
A face watches every time they lie,  
A face that laughs every time they fall.]

Ryouga/Mousse:

[And watches everything.]

Ranma:

[So you know that when it's time to sink or swim,  
That the face inside is watching you too, right inside your skin.]

Ryouga:

[It's like I'm / paranoid lookin' over my back,  
It's like a / whirlwind inside of my head,  
It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within,  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin.

It's like I'm / paranoid lookin' over my back,  
It's like a / whirlwind inside of my head,  
It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within,  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin.]

Mousse:

[the face inside is right beneath my skin,  
the face inside is right beneath my skin,  
the face inside is right beneath my skin]

Ranma/Ryouga:

[The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me.

The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me.]

Ranma:  
[The sun…]

Ryouga:

[It's like I'm / paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a / whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin]

Ranma:

[I feel the light betray me…

The sun…]

Ryouga:

[It's like I'm / paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a / whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin]

Ranma:

[I feel the light betray me…]

Ryouga:

[It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within

It's like I / can't stop what I'm hearing within!]


	2. One Step Closer

DarkFocus Inc. is proud to present:

Ranma Half Sonfic 1.1: Legacy of Hybrid Theory/Meteora: One Step Closer

Disclaimer: I own neither Ranma nor characters, nor do I own the songs created by Linkin' Park. I do own this work of fiction though. Do not ask how the characters have come into possession of any skills or talents for music/singing, for that is unimportant. This group of songs seems to best describe Ranma and his life, in my opinion. Have fun reading!

Guide- '…' Thoughts

- "…" Speech

- […] Lyrics

All above will mostly be in certain people.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Nerima - Sunday, 1:10 PM

Ranma almost laughed at the shocked expressions on many faces of Nerima. This was his time. His time to break free. His time to finally let the chaos out! He wasn't done yet, though. 'One down, many to go still.' His gaze fell on his fiancées, who looked like they'd seen a ghost. 'It's time.' With that, Ranma cleared his throat. "I can see ya all enjoyed that last bit, so I think you'll love this next one." With that, he signaled for the band to begin.

Ranma: 

[I cannot take this anymore  
I'm saying everything I've said before  
All these words they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Less I hear the less you'll say  
But you'll find that out anyway.]

Ryouga:

[Just like before...]

Ranma:

[Everything you say to me]

Ryouga/Mousse:

[Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break.] 

Ranma:

[I need a little room to breathe.]

Ryouga/Mousse:

[Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break.]

Ranma:

[I find the answers aren't so clear  
Wish I could find a way to disappear  
All these thoughts they make no sense  
I find bliss in ignorance  
Nothing seems to go away  
Over and over again.]

Ranma:

[Everything you say to me]

Ryouga/Mousse:

[Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break.] 

Ranma:

[I need a little room to breathe.]

Ryouga/Mousse:

[Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break.]

Ranma:

[Everything you say to me]

Ryouga/Mousse:

[Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break.] 

Ranma:

[I need a little room to breathe.]

Ryouga/Mousse:

[Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break.]

Ryouga:

[Break, break, break, break, break, break…]

Mousse:

[shut up when I'm talking to you  
shut up shut up shut up   
shut up when I'm talking to you  
shut up shut up shut up shut up  
I'm about to break]

Ranma:

[Everything you say to me]

Ryouga/Mousse:

[Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break.] 

Ranma:

[I need a little room to breathe.]

Ryouga/Mousse:

[Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break.]

Ranma:

[Everything you say to me]

Ryouga/Mousse:

[Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break.] 

Ranma:

[I need a little room to breathe.]

Ryouga/Mousse:

[Takes me one step closer to the edge  
And I'm about to break!]


End file.
